No Need For Emotions
by DarthRevanShepard
Summary: After all, compassion was oh so disgustingly human. JackxScarlet. ONE-SHOT. NO FLAMES! Constructive critisism welcome.


Well I decided to have another go at a Fable fanfic and once agin I'm exploring a pretty much unused pairing. Welcome to the wonderful weird world of my mind and the Jack of BladesxScarlet Robe fic that came from it. The idea just suddenly came to me and in this fic Scarlet Robe is the good version Jack talks about if you spare Whisper. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable, all rights belong to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

Jack of Blades looked down emotionless at the blood stained arena pit from the spectator balcony and smiled sickly from behind his white mask. He glanced from under the hood of his cowl and drummed his armored fingers against the marble railing watching with slight excitement at the blood bath that was sure to come between the two heroes down in the sand. His strange crimson and golden eyes scanned the figure of the two females down in the arena but they focussed on one in particular.

Scarlet Robe, Slayer of Balverines and the descendant of William Black, the greatest Archon to ever live.

She was the one he needed. Her blood would awaken the Sword of Aeons and then he would rule this world in his rightful place as it's god. Unfortunuatly she was not enough to awaken the dormant weapon, she was a descendant of Black but not his true heir, nor was she the reancarnation of the man who had... _defeated_ him, he sneared at the memory of that damn mortal standing triumphant over the Knight of Blades and the Queen of Blades, his 'family' some people might say if they knew of his life in the Void, and glared down at the woman.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cry of pain from down in the pit to see the other hero nursing a wound in her side, blood pouring steadily from between her fingers, her life slowly ebbing away from her with each drip of crimson life-force that fell onto the sand. He leaned over the railings slightly as an almost non-existent smirk pulled at his lips. His armored fingers gripped at the marble in anticipation of the woman's death. If Scarlet Robe could kill this woman without any regret then he _might_ just consider allowing her to serve by his side until her life needed to be sacrificed. Jack had to admit that even though humans could be stupid and so sickeningly emotionall they were fun to toy with. Their hearts were so easily captured and so easily shattered, he did enjoy courting woman who wanted to see behind the frightening mask of Jack of Blades, who loved the mystery of the famous, century-old hero.

He watched as The Slayer of Balverines stood infront of the other woman, her sword slightly slack in her hands, unmoving, seemingly trying to decide whether to kill the other combatant "Do it already." Jack growled. One of the guards glanced nervously at the red-robed man but quickly looked back at the fight when Jack turned his amber irises on him. He re-directed his attention to the pit when he heard a dissapointed cry from the crowd and his hands clenched into fists as he saw Scarlet Robe picking up the other woman and hobbling out through the gates into the barracks. He felt like screaming at the Bloodline member but held it back and simply raised his hands to silence the crowd. "Scarlet Robe has made her desiscion." He spoke evenly even as rage boiled in his stomach. "The prize is now forfeit." He turned around and began to walk away from the railing. "Bring Scarlet Robe to me in my quarters." He spoke to one of the guards as he passed. "No interruptions."

----------

Scarlet Robe stood impatiantly inside the guest quarters of the arena that had been given to Jack of Blades as it always was when he decided to visit the greatest peice of architecture in Albion. She huffed in annoyance, looking at the sundial placed in the centre of the room, much like the one in the Picnic Area near Bowerstone and the Hero's Guild, as light was cast onto it by a skylight in the roof. The shadow cast by the sharp peice of marble jutting out of the centre indicated that it was rather late causing her to groan as she thought of the meeting with the despicable man whom these chambers belonged to.

Just as she thought that, said man threw open the doors angrily, a red aura that matched his robes seemed to oose out of him but his rage quickly disipitated when he saw the woman sitting lazily on _his _bed, playing absently with a stray brunet bang that just wouldn't sit behind her ear.

"Please don't sit on that." Jack said trying to remain calm but his words almost sounded like a snarl. "If you have to sit then sit on a chair, it's what they're for, you know. Or did the guild forget to teach you proper etiquette?" He jibed snidely looking at her from the corner of his eye, frowning when Scarlet just looked at him boredly. _Hmph. I wonder if all these guild snobs have the brains of Hobbes. _He thought bitterly while pulling out a bottle of rosé wine from a drink cabinet near the door and poured it into a silver goblet.

"I tried to sit on them but the leather's too damn stiff." Jack looked at her slightly surprised at how her voice sounded so smooth and soft, even when she had cursed, he had been expacting her to sound rough and course or for her to have a rural accent. _It's like rich silk._ He thought absently before shaking his head of such thoughts as she continued talking. "So, why did you call me here? It can't have been just to insult me."

He sighed slightly before offering her the goblet he had poured. "It is tradition for me to meet with the new Arena Champion when they are chosen and congratulate them. You may not have been the soul survivor of the competition but you did walk out in better shape than the other combatant, therefore, you are the new champion." He repeated the small speech that he had to give to each new champion before he noticed that Scarlet was glaring at the rosé as if it repulsed her. "What?" Jack snapped irratibly.

"How do I know it's not poisened?" She asked innocently as if she were simply asking the time. Jack stared at her with barely concealed annoyance. "I want you to drink it first." She said a little more seriously, making contact with his amber and crimson eyes with her own cobalt ones.

Jack grated his teeth behind his mask. If he was alone he would have pulled down his hood and be ripping his hair out right that moment. "Fine." He spat before tipping his mask up ever so slightly to reveal his lips. He stopped leading the goblet to his mouth when he heard an amused tutting from the woman.

"Nuh uh uh." She smirked playfully. "How do I know you won't use the coverage from your mask or the shadow of your hood to get rid of the wine without me seeing. I want you to take off your mask _and _your hood then drink it."

Jack frowned at the woman. What was she talking about? _Is she toying with **me**! _He thought angrily staring at the strange human._ Maybe if I play along she'll be less apprehensive to join me. I can tell she's uneasy around me, no human in their right mind wouldn't be, but perhaps I can get her to be more trusting_. He nodded at his own inner musings before resuming to lift up his mask. "Very well." He said evenly as Scarlet smirked victoriously. He quickly whipped off the fear inducing mask before sliding off his crimson hood. He heard Scarlet's breath hitch slightly as she took in the sight of the unmasked Jack. The small bit of sunlight that came in from the windows placed around the room shined against his snowy white skin that seemed to make his ruby and golden eyes even more breath-taking. Combined with his slightly tousled maroon hair, Jack didn't look so much terrifying as he did,

"Beautiful." She muttered, dazed at the sight of his ethereal features. She unwittingly found her eyes looking closely at the small details of his face, the defined cheekbones, chiseled jaw, stray whisps of silky maroon hair falling onto his forehead ever so gently, the way his skin seemed to shine in the sunlight making it look like he was carved out of the same smooth marble that created most of the decor in the room. _He's like a god._ She thought amazed, reaching absently out to hold his face as she stepped away from the bed and slowly walked forward, captivated by the sight of him.

"Are you done gawking?" She snapped out of her daze when she heard Jack's apparently annoyed voice breaking through to her senses. He lifted the goblet to his lips and took a quick sip of the wine before handing it to her and putting back on his mask and hood hurriedly. He felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind but shook it off.

"I wasn't 'gawking'." Scarlet muttered indignantly as colour befitting of her name spread across her cheeks. Jack would have smirked at the sight if he was not having to hide his own embarresment.

"Anyway." He tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke. "I saw your skill down in the arena, especially in the Balverine round, you are indeed worthy of your title."

"Thanks." He heard Scarlet say. She seemed to have gotten back her usual attitude of indifference as she leaned against a stone pillar that held up the high roof of the room and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to put your skills to proper use. I'm working on a project, one that could change Albion drastically for the better, and I think that you would be a valu-"

"Sorry, not interested." His eyes widened at Scarlet and he glared at her.

"Wha-!?"

"Well I gotta live up to my name don't I? If I focus too much on this project then I wouldn't be able to do my job. Those Balverines don't kill themselves!" She announced happily before drinking down the last of her wine and pushing herself off of the pillar and headed for the door.

"B-b-bu-!" For the first time in his life Jack was speechless. He watched as the cheery heroine ran towards the door and waved lazily.

"See y'round Jack." She called as she walked down the halls towards the building's exit.

Jack simply stood at the doorway, staring at her departing figure until it was no longer in sight before slamming the door shut and pulling down his hood to run a hand through his hair agitatedly. He let out an annoyed groan and punched the wall causing a small dent from the force of the punch and the maetal gauntlet he was wearing. Subconciously, his hand clutched at his chest as he felt a small pang where his heart would be if he had one. _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. She's going to die anyway. _He slipped off his mask and rubbed a hand over his pale face to try and relieve his stress. He reached for his mask but paused in the action before he let his arm drop to his side. It had been a while since he had taken off that stuffy mask, it had absoluetly _nothing_ to do with the way Scarlet had looked at him when he wasn't wearing his mask. He didn't need stupid emotions.

After all, compassion was oh so disgustingly human!

* * *

Please review! Constructive critisism welcome but no flames! They make me sad :(

Oh and I know Jack probably wouldn't take off his mask just to make someone like him and even if he did he'd probably die seeing as he's 'bonded' to it but I just needed a reason for Jack to take off his mask even if it was a crap reason.


End file.
